


Where Faerie Dust Comes From

by virtualpersonal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Humor, One Shot, Sexy Times, fairy spike, spillow - Freeform, tiny spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is turned into a fairy and doesn't like it one bit.  Willow tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Faerie Dust Comes From

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Catscorner
> 
> Totally inspired by sueworld2003's fairy spike manip [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sueworld2003/71938.html)

*Poof*

Spike coughed and wiped the black stuff off his face. Soot? What the bloody hell? He cleared his throat and coughed again. Sounded like a pipsqueak he did. And what was that pink mountain in front of him? He rubbed his eyes, trying to get a grip on reality. “Where are you Red? I don’t think your spell worked right...”

"Eeep!" Willow startled at the sight of Spike's sudden, unexpected appearance in the palm of her hand. "Uh... Spike?" she looked down at the tiny figure with tiny little wings. "Up here..." she said sheepishly, trying not to jostle him to too much as she attempted to shift his attention from her breasts by lifting him up level with her eyes. 

"I think you're right." She tilted her head and looked apologetic. "You're awfully cute though..." she added consolingly. 

Something big opened up in front of him. “Whoa...” he stepped back. No he bloody almost fell back since the ground was suddenly soft and cushiony rather than hard. An eye... her eye. Raising his head, he felt like he was standing in front of Mount Rushmore.

If his face had been grim, it turned grimmer. He looked down... The puffy flooring was Willow’s palm and calluses. “Put me back like I was,” he growled. 

"Uhm..." Willow hesitated before answering. Should he tell him how much worse a reverse transmorphigation spell could go then the original? "I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides... it's only temporary. By tomorrow you'll be good as new... or... old. Whatever," she grinned optimistically. 

Curiously the witch turned her palm to inspect fairy spike. "Do they work?" she reached up her other hand to brush the delicate wings with her pinky. "I've always wanted to fly... can you?" 

Perplexed, he turned his head as a strange sensation washed over him. It was pleasant and warm.... until he saw the wings and wrenched himself away. “Get them off me!” He tried to outrun them, but they started to flutter... and he had lift off. Freezing, he fell on his arse and looked up at the laughing girl. “Not funny, yeah?” The thought of sinking his fangs into her palm lurked underneath the look he gave her.

"Yeah, actually... it kinda is," Willow sniggered quietly as she watched the tiny leather clad Spike try his darndest to look tough. "Try again," she encouraged. "I'll catch you if you fall," she promised as she impulsively snapped her palm upward to launch him into the air.

A stream of curses spewed from him as he catapulted up, flipped in the air to try to gain some balance, and then fluttered.... fluttered the new appendages that were attached to him. His legs dangled uselessly, like he was treading water, as the filmy wings batted back and forth, creating a small breeze and a ridiculous whirling sound. 

One he got the hang of it, he tried to go horizontal, and concentrated on moving through the air. In and instant, he flew to Willow’s hair and was tugging at it, partly to punish her, partly because he was tired and was hanging on for dear life. “Not a toy, I want you to put me back how I was,” he ground out in a voice that was disappointingly sotto. “I mean it... now.”

"Owowoooowo!" Willow shrieked as Spike's foot caught in her earring and nearly ripped it right through he lobe. "Okay, okay!" she regressed into a fit of giggles as his squeaky voice chirped in her ear. 

"Listen... I can't," she headed to the mirror over her dresser to attempt to detangle him from her hair and earring only to discover she was even more blind that way since Spike still cast no reflection. "Well, at least you're still a vampire..." she offered in consolation. "Hey! Stop that! That tickles!"

“Tickles, does it?” Frustration and anger boiled over. He zoomed forward, morphed and sank his fangs into her plump earlobe, trying to make his point the only way he knew how.

Willow squeaked in shock as she found herself with a new piercing. "Hey Tinkerbell!" she jerked him away reflexively and held him up to eye level so he could see her scowl-face up close and personal. "That hurt! If I'd wanted multiple piercings I would have had them done by a professional," she pouted as she looked into the mirror and saw a pin prick and droplet of blood. 

With a resigned sigh, she set Spike down on the dresser. "Spike... serious... I'm afraid it might be worse if I try and reverse it. I'm really sorry... but like I said. It won't last long."

He paced. Past lipsticks that towered above him, and around perfume bottles that were immovable walls. There was a laugh in her voice, there was! And if any of the others caught sight of him... Turning on his heels, he was startled by the wild bristles of a hairbrush. 

Mouth tightening, he walked toward her, intent on giving her a piece of his mind. Instead, his mind fell away at the sight of her gaping top revealing a bit of frilly pink and luscious curves he’d never noticed before.

It was unnatural. The way his skin got flushed, hot and clammy. The way he grew hard at the thought of rubbing up against her breasts. His gazed dropped down to his leather pants, tenting over a tiny bulge. His eyes shot to his trench coat... full sized and laying flat on the futon. He’d drown under it’s weight, but oh what he wouldn’t give to have it on right now.

Finding a small picture frame, he hid the lower part of his body, fighting against the images flooding his mind. Him and Red, going it at twelve ways from Sunday. Unholy thoughts. Made even more frustrating by the knowledge that he’d feel like a bloody little tiny woodpecker if he tried anything. Not that he was about to. God... he wanted to.

It was part of being this fairy... this fairy spell. It had to be. About to talk, he went slack jawed when her hand touched her breast as she swept it down onto the dresser to lean closer. 

Willow watched as Spike paced restlessly and looked as if he was about to lose it completely before he inexplicably ducked behind a picture of her and Buffy. Leaning in closer, Willow felt genuinely bad for him. "Is there something I can do to make the time pass faster? Make you more comfortable? I promise I won't tell anybody if that's what you're worried about. Nobody's home..." 

The closer she got... the more her strawberry scent assaulted his senses, the less _comfortable_ he got. He was straining so hard against his pants, it was painful. And they said _vampires_ were over-sexed. How come no one mentioned the little people?

More images. Her hands unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants, freeing him. Her lips working him. Bloody hell... this was Willow, not some cheap ... he groaned, and swallowed. “Do the spell. Do it now, or I - will - tear- this - house - down.” There was no way he was going to spend twenty four hours wanting to hump everything from her leg to her fingers .... and how would that soft hair feel... 

Willow's eyes popped wide at Spike's sudden, almost guttural insistence. "Okay, okay..." she reluctantly agreed, warning, "...but don't say I didn't warn you if you end up as something a lot less cute..."

Standing up straight, she walked over to the bed where she'd done the spell the first time. She folded her legs up to sit cross-legged and closed her eyes to find her center. Muttering the incantation, she transposed a few key words to turn the spell in on itself with the intent of reversing it. 

*Poof* 

Willow opened her eyes, coughing as she waved her hands to clear the ashen smoke that settled around her. "Did it work?" she called through the haze of the spell. 

“Oh yeah...” he drawled. 

He had himself a Spike-sized fairy girl to take care of his Spike-sized issues. Unless for some reason the effects of becoming a bleedin’ fairy didn’t hit women...or witches the same as it did to vampires. “It worked.” 

A broad smile flashed across her features as she clapped her hands together, mentally patting herself on her back -- that is until she realized something was _actually_ patting her on her back. Twisting her torso, she looked over her shoulder and squeaked at the sight of translucent wings batting in response to her initial excitement. Springing to her feet, she nearly toppled over as her feet sunk into the down comforter like quicksand. 

"Noooo! No, no, noooo!" she whined as she looked around the giant-sized room confirming her fear. "This is not happening!" 

“You’re so cute... are they real?” he mocked, fearlessly stepping off the edge of the dresser. He’d mastered flying already (at least in his own mind), and soon landed at her side. Sliding a finger along the ridge of her wing, he felt his blood surge to his center. As if he hadn’t been hard enough before. 

Willow groaned and dropped her head in her hands missing Spike’s precariously wobbly ascent from the dresser. "I told you this would...OH!" she jerked her head up as his touch sent an intense shimmer rippling through her tiny form. Her face instantly flushed and her wings fluttered in response to the unexpected surge of arousal gripping her.

"Ohhhh uh.... wow... that feels... did you... oh god," Willow groaned realizing that she'd stroked his wings shortly before he'd gone to hide behind the picture. 

She tried to back away, but the combination of the quicksand comforter and her own contradictory desire to move closer got the better of her and she ended up tumbling backward. Her wings reflexively folded neatly between her shoulder blades before she landed in a soft poof. 

Her skirt had flipped up, revealing her shapely legs. Spike’s laser blue gaze roved leisurely up their length. With her hair fanned out around her head, and her legs wide... he just wanted to... wait just a bloody moment, he’d touched her wings and look at her flush.

Dropping down on his knees next to her, he helped her sit up, rubbing his hand up and down her back... her wings, feeling a shock run through him at the sound of her breath catching. Oh yes, he just might get lucky. “You alright, pet?” his voice was an octave lower than it had been before.

"Oh... god... uhm...." Willow bit her lip and squirmed as the sensation resounded through her like the chords of a harp. "Yes..." half lidded eyes looked up at him in response. Instinctually, her hands snaked around his chest, in part to keep from falling backward, but mostly to reach his wings. "They... they are so... amazing." Her voice was a throaty whisper as she let her fingers trail down the frail appendage that seemed to vibrate beneath her touch.

Whether it was instinct, or luck, he had not a clue. But he opened his wings up, and she seemed to do the same in answer. They were surrounded, or curtained by the wings, and as their edges slid against each other, a gentle melody sounded. She beat her wings, probably to catch the sound again. Did she feel it... feel heat pulsate through her at they touched?

He needed to know. Stepping forward, he fitted his body to hers, pulling her close as he beat his own wings. 

_That was it._

Gone was his curiosity. Turned into pure need.

Gone was the gentle music, now it rolled and pulsated. Whether it was driving his lust, or was driven by it was unclear.

Inserting his knee between hers, he started walking her backwards toward the large pillow. “Ever hear of dark fairies, Red? I think that’s what you’ve turned me into. His gaze dropped to her mouth. The way his body was reacting to her closeness, it took all he had to fight the instinct to take what she could give him, whether she wanted to or not. 

Willow's breath trapped in her chest as Spike claimed her in a kiss. She was paralyzed to stop him, even if she'd wanted to. With each beat of their wings, desire pooled and tugged at her... driving her to part her lips and accept his tongue as she deepened the kiss and they fell back into the pillow together. 

Her legs parted for him and her hips rose in direct response to her need to make more direct contact. "Dark fairies... light fairies..." she muttered distractedly as her hands wandered under his shirt and across his well-muscled abdomen. "I always thought of fairies as having a lot less clothing..." she smirked, her eyes darkening with desire. 

“I tried never to think of them,” he braced himself up with one arm, and drew her hand to his zipper. “But if I’d know...” A slight movement of his body, and the wings made more music, adding to his urgency. “Hurry Red.”

Writhing beneath him, Willow made quick work of his leather pants, shoving them down his legs with her toes, expecting him to shrug them the rest of the way off as her own sense of urgency caused her to brazenly drag his free hand up under her bra while she wrapped her other hand around his throbbing erection, guiding it against the crotch of her wet panties. With a guttural gasp, she bucked against him, throwing her leg over his hip. 

"Please," she begged him as her wings strained against his in a sensual rhythmic beat that coursed around them melodically. 

In the back of his mind, he knew this wasn’t Willow thinking... that there were a hundred reasons this was wrong. But the call of the wild had always been stronger where he was concerned, and this was no exception. The predator in him woke, be it the vampire or the dark fairy, and turning back was not an option. 

Bucking against her roughly, he slid his hand between them and tore the wet material that separated them, growling as he throbbed at her entrance. She was his. He told her so, with his mouth, as he shoved her blouse up and trailed moist kissed along her breasts and lower. With his hands, molding her to him, lifting her up as he squeezed her buttocks, an unholy light gleaming in his eyes as he took her. 

With every powerful thrust of his body, the music crescendoed. Lifting his head, he half snarled, half begged. “Keep your eyes open. Don’t look away.” Her eyes were so dark and hungry now, they echoed the hunger of her body, closing around him, sliding against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

And as their bodies joined, two sets of wings beat in unison, lifting the coupled pair into the air. With her eyes locked his, Willow moaned as a powerful sense of euphoria enveloped her. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she wrapped her legs around his hips as they continued to float higher, grinding against one another in a primal, frenzied dance set to the music of their faerie wings. 

As they climbed higher, Willow's head spun as kisses turned to groans and fingernails scraped flesh. "Spike..." she ground out as she felt herself about to crash over the precipice of her desire. And then their world literally turned upside down and they were falling, spinning, their wings outstretched to slow their decent. As they cried out in unison, an explosion of faerie dust sparked around them in an animated display of fireworks heralding the climax of their erotic dance. 

They came to a rest on the pillow, a tangled mess of limbs, wings and a poof of faerie dust. Unwilling to let her go yet, he kept her pinned to him. “Didn’t know you had such a good ... voice Red.” He smirked. “But you know, didn’t have to go through all these lengths just to get me in your bed. A simple ‘Spike would you...’ would have done the trick.”

Breathing heavily, Willow mustered the last of her strength to hit him and push him away with a playful shove. It was maddening the way he didn't have to gasp for breath and had enough energy to tease her to boot. When her heart rate finally returned to something closer to normal she propped herself on her side and stared at him in utter disbelief over what they'd just done. 

Shaking her head she was about to shoot back a retort when her wing hooked over her shoulder and brushed against his. "Hey! I didn't do that..." she blurted as a now familiar heat rushed through her. "Oh... no..." 

“Oh yes,” he groaned, feeling his body come alive all over again. “You going to keep us in this state for the entire twenty four hours?” he hissed, crawling up her body. “C’mon then, this time let’s get the clothes off.” He’d kicked off his pants, and was working on her shirt even as his wings started to vibrate and kicked his lust up a notch. 

"Oh god... did I say twenty four hours?" Willow squeaked even as her own body started to respond. "I can't... not... no... I could... transmorph... us... into something... else--" but her weak protest went unheard as her voice trailed off into a husky moan and she lunged forward to pull Spike's shirt over his head.


End file.
